


A Splash of Color

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [6]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Be Careful What You Wish For, Crying, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Husbands, I Love You, M/M, Mpreg, Reveal, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: No more waiting, no more cop-outs."Ready?" Tharn looked at him pensively. Type took a breath, braced himself, and nodded. "Okay, three, two, one!"It's exactly what you think. But it's not what you think at all.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 19
Kudos: 275





	A Splash of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready!!!!

"Okay so that's the last of it, I think," Techno looked around the huge pile of stuff the three of them had on display in front of them. "Which is a baby monitor system." He wrote down on his board.

Every item was marked counted, with either an orange, a blue, or a green sticky note.

Tharn and Type helped look around the pile to make sure they didn't miss anything.

They were all each holding a clipboard and a pack of sticky notes. Marking down and counting everything that they just received during their baby shower.

"I think we got everything." Type said, looking around.

Techno nodded in agreement. "Looks good to me."

Tharn, who was on the other side of the pile in the foyer, walked over to them, "Thanks for helping us out Ai'No. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah right," Type scoffed. "This was your apology wasn't it? After what you did. You're lucky I can't kick your ass right now." He held his baby's bump. 

No smiled nervously. "What? I'm just here to help my friends! But, well actually, now that you mention it," he chuckled, "I feel like this pretty much makes us even don't you?"

"Oy Type." Tharn sighed soothing over his wife's shoulders as Type looked like he was about to kill his best friend, baby or not. "When are you going to get over that? It happened so long ago."

"When I feel like we're satisfied." Type glared at Techno who waved at him nervously.

"We _are_ satisfied, Type," Tharn smiled at No. "I'm not upset, anyway."

"Ai'Shit Tharn!" Type turned to face him. "I meant me and the baby, not me and you!"

Tharn nodded pulling Type back. "Right, yes, my mistake."

"Aww, come on my _dear_ friend _,_ it was an innocent comment I didn't mean anything by it." Techno tried to amend, "you know I love you guys-- save me Tharn!"

Tharn kissed Type's temple and continued massaging his shoulders. "Ai'No, you know better than me, that I could not stop Type even if I wanted to."

"Don't start that." Type warned. "You always make me do shit I don't want to do, lying husband."

Tharn grinned from behind Type. It was true. He knew Type had a certain weakness to him, as much as Type tried to deny it.

Tharn hummed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Asshole." Type grumbled. "And as for you!" Type pointed over to Techno, who gulped in fear. "I don't consider us even, yet." He threatened. "But keep this up and you'll get there."

No breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes sir! Just tell me what you need me to do next!" Techno's phone went off just then. He pulled it out, reading the notification. He smiled brightly and looked to the couple. "Tell me some other time," he set his clipboard and sticky notes down, "I must leave first!"

"Wait, Ai'shit No, I'm not done with you!" Type shouted as his friend began to leave.

"I'll see you next time!" Techno waved before he was out the door. "Congratulations!"

Tharn chuckled. "You're never going to forgive him."

Type glared after his retreated friend. "I might." He walked over to Tharn. "After the birth."

"I still don't understand why you're so mad." Tharn smiled. "He was just surprised."

"He thought you were my wife this whole time," Type grumbled. "And when he found out I was pregnant, he laughed at me! He thought I was joking!" Tharn chuckled but tried not to. "What a dick."

"I'm just glad was still alive after that." Tharn smiled. Then he sobered up. He looked at his wife softly, knowing what was about to come. He grabbed Type's hand and kissed it delicately. There's been an unspoken thing weighing on both of them for hours now. "Ai'Type." Tharn whispered. "We still have to put these gifts away."

Type nodded. He knew exactly why Tharn sounded so serious. They needed to talk about it. Desperately. They've been putting it off for too long. But with the shower and now the gifts, they haven't had the time. And they still weren't done.

"Okay." Type said somberly.

Techno had been the last barrier between the two. The last person left who helped them "forget," though neither ever actually forgot, that they had something so strong bearing down on their minds.

Now that he was gone, so was the facade. Each knew that the other was thinking about the same thing.

It was all either could think about all day.

There was a sealed envelope sitting perfectly on their kitchen counter. Waiting to be opened. Waiting for it's contents to be read.

_"No!" Type jumped in. He looked back and forth between his husband and the doctor. "Tharn we can't." He said seriously. "The shower's today. We don't have time to do this now, what will we say to everyone? What will we do?"_

_Tharn nodded. He understood where Type was coming from. He knew what Type knew, that they_ could _do this now. They both wanted to know as soon as possible. But he also knew that as much as they loved their family and friends, as much as they appreciated their support and wanted to include them in everything, they needed to do this part alone. Just for now._

_Tharn nodded in agreement. "Okay. It's okay." He knew Type might be feeling guilty. "You're right," Tharn smiled. "We do this together."_

_The relief Type felt at Tharn's understanding relaxed him greatly. "Yes."_

_Tharn looked at the doctor. "We'll take the letter."_

_The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, you two. I think you'll be very, very good parents when the time comes."_

_Tharn nodded. "Thank you."_

_"Thanks." Type smiled._

_"Everything you'll need is with my secretary, just pick it up on your way out." He said, putting away his equipment. He handed Tharn the wipes. "I'm glad the modesty train is over, I must say, I was rather curious myself."_

_Tharn cleaned Type's stomach and helped him out of the patients table once Type fixed his shirt._

_"And you're certain now?" Type made sure. "You know?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm absolutely certain." He smiled secretly. "I think you'll be very happy with the results."_

  
  


Type absolutely insisted in helping Tharn put away the gifts. No matter how much Tharn protested. He wasn't just gonna stand around while Tharn did all the work, thank you.

He wasn't some useless lazy asshole just because he was almost seven months and he looked like he swallowed a beach ball.

Tharn drew the line at lifting anything over fifty pounds however, especially up the stairs. So for now they put big items like strollers in Tharn's office.

It took about an hour, with everything they got, but at long last, they finished.

Type was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Tharn, who hurried to get to him.

When Tharn did reach him on the ground floor, he gathered Type's hand in his, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Type smiled up at him. Knowing what was coming.

"Are you ready?" Tharn asked softly.

Type nodded. "Yes." He was sure. "Are you?"

"Very much so." Tharn smiled. "Let's go."

Tharn led his wife by his hand to their beautifully bright kitchen. Both looking at the envelope as soon as they entered.

When they reached the counter they looked at each other, Type nodded.

Tharn took a deep nervous breath and went to grab it.

"Wait." Type stopped his hand.

Tharn looked at him curiously. "What?"

Type turned around, leaning against the counter. He looked up at Tharn expectantly. "Help me up."

Tharn laughed. "What?"

Type nudged him and whined. "I can't get up by myself anymore." He explained. "Help me up."

"You want to sit on the counter for this?" Tharn questioned. He shook his head in bewilderment at his beautiful, puzzling wife. "Why?"

Type shrugged. "It's important isn't it?" He asked. "Why would I be standing for something so important?"

Tharn shrugged. He guessed that was as good a reason as any. "Okay, hold on." Tharn placed his hands at Type's waist, Type's own hands went to Tharn's biceps. "Ready?" Tharn looked at him pensively. Type took a breath, braced himself, and nodded. "Okay, three, two, one!" He lifted Type up and onto the counter. Type squeezed his arms tightly as he was raised and set down.

Type moved his hands from Tharn's arms to wrap around his neck as he drew him in. Tharn happily obliged, by wrapping his arms around Type waist. It was the only time Tharn had to look up at Type, though it wasn't a very steep difference.

Tharn leaned in and kissed him gently. "Are you ready for this, my beautiful wife?"

"No wait." Type kicked off his house slippers and scooted back on the counter. He crossed his legs underneath himself and faced the open space of the counter. "Join me."

"What? Really?" Tharn asked.

"Get your ass up here, Tharn." Type demanded. 

Tharn laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'm coming." He turned hoisted himself up backwards, also kicking off his slippers, before sitting cross legged, facing his wife. When he was settled Type crossed his arms. Tharn shrugged. "This _is_ important."

"It's important." Type agreed with a smile.

"We can't just be standing. That's normal." Tharn reasoned.

Type was pleased. "Exactly."

"Now," Tharn looked around them, "where is-- ah, here we go." He pulled the envelope from where it ended up behind him on the counter. Type drew in a breath. He held his bump. Tharn looked at Type. "Do you want to open it?"

Type shook his head. "You do it. I've got the baby." He said, caressing his bump carefully. "This is it, little one."

Tharn leaned forward and kissed the bump, then he moved up and kissed Type quickly. "I'm gonna do it now okay?"

Type moved closer to Tharn, so that their knees were touching. "Open it." He dared.

Tharn took another breath and broke the seal. He opened the flap and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at Type nervously, his heart was thudding in his chest. Type looked back at him and gave him the slightest nod.

Tharn unfolded the envelope and read it's contents.

Type held his breath, for a few terrible moments of pause he could only watch Tharn's face for a reaction. For a few seconds Tharn's brows were furrowed in concentration.

Type sat back as Tharn suddenly gasped and laughed at the same time. He knew. Type knew that he knew, he could see the emotions welling up in Tharn's face.

"It's a girl." He breathed out.

Type gasped too. His hands tightened around his bump. "A girl?"

Tharn nodded, full tears fell over his face. "Our baby's a girl."

“Okay.” Type nodded vigorously. Tears fell down his own face as he looked at his bump. "Okay." He smiled. "A girl." This was _real._ A little baby girl? "Our girl." Type vowed within his heart, then and there, to protect her from the world, no matter what.

He knew Tharn's disposition was the same. He would protect their baby with everything he was. But it was also different. Tharn would die for their baby, and Type would kill for her. And so they were the perfect parents, the perfect match.

Tharn laughed, leaned in and kissed the baby bump. “Hi baby girl.” He sniffled, his hands came up to hold Type’s stomach, Type laughed and wiped his face before he put his hands over Tharn’s, “You remember me, don’t you? You remember daddy?” Tharn paused. “Mommy and I just learned more about you baby, and we are very, very happy.” Tharn felt a small bump, the baby kicked. “Yes!” He choked, nodding and crying more. “Yes that’s it! We’re so happy, baby.”

“Ai’Tharn,” Type couldn’t stop smiling. “She hears you.”

Tharn smiled up at his wife, wiping his tears. “She does.” Tharn kissed the bump again. “I hear you too, baby. I’m gonna kiss mommy now so close your eyes okay?”

Type hit Tharn, “Ai’shit Tharn,” he smiled. “You’re--”

Tharn laughed and cut Type off in a strong kiss. Type’s hands came up to Tharn’s face and held him tightly as he kissed back. Type poured everything he couldn’t say into this kiss. He was so overwhelmingly happy. Type breathed Tharn in as he pulled them even closer.

Tharn, after revelling in their kiss joyously, leaned back, smiling wide. “My beautiful wife,” he held Type’s cheek and stroked his thumb under Type’s eye, “and my beautiful girl.” His hand moved to run over Type’s baby bump gently. “I am the luckiest man,” Tharn laughed, “in the world.”

Type’s hands came up to wipe away Tharn’s drying tears. “Crybaby.” He smiled. “You have to be wrong about everything? I am the luckiest.”

“You and I became one at the altar.” Tharn reminded. “If I am the luckiest, then so are you.”

“Okay.” Type held his stomach and nodded. “I can live with that.”

Tharn laughed again at his wife's strong will, running his fingers through Type’s dark hair. “Okay.”

Type looked up at Tharn with a new glint in his eye. “You know what we have to do now, right?”

“The nursery?” Tharn asked.

Type nodded. “It needs a splash of color, doesn’t it?”

Tharn nodded and pretended to look puzzled. “What kind of color do you have in mind, Type?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Type looked around their kitchen. “I like it in here. What do you think?”

“Pink it is.” Tharn agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :) Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you're not disappointed with the reveal. I love their baby girl. I mean i tried to brace you for it lol. 
> 
> I did get a few commenters who got my hint so congrats to: Dylan_ (watmalik) and mochiBaek You guys were right!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this series and taking this journey with me. Stay safe, stay healthy and I hope wherever you are, whatever's happening, that you're okay.
> 
> Love you. <3


End file.
